


Every Side is the Wrong Side of Town

by DittoInHeat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Brother/Brother Incest, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gang Rape, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoInHeat/pseuds/DittoInHeat
Summary: Papyrus just wanted to finish his patrol and get back home, but nope.





	Every Side is the Wrong Side of Town

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, another one.. two days in a row, yay

He stayed absolutely still as the footsteps grew louder, the only thing his senses were focusing on right now. Those damned footsteps. You could never trust anybody anymore, everybody had slowly been getting worse and worse, resources were scarce and fights breaking out were such a common occurrence that nobody tried to stop it anymore, much less pay attention to it.

It had been so long ago when everybody had been healthy and okay, but it went downhill quickly when the CORE shut down unexpectedly. Now, it was nothing but a free-for-all, the population had diminished quickly, being due to monsters resorting to eating each-other, and nobody having the energy reserves to sufficiently develop and raise a child.

Many activities that people used to enjoy quickly turned dark as well, snowball fights and reading had been a fun pass-time in the past for the residents of Snowdin, but this quickly became false the more the monsters' mental health declined. Some enjoyed catching something weak and vulnerable, not putting it out of it's misery right away to eat it, but instead torturing it in the way they saw would be the most fun. Using assets that they had and anything around them to achieve the goal in the end. Eat.

Other activities always involved the same objective: force or manipulate something into doing an objective for you for a positive outcome. They didn't care, as long as they got what they wanted in the end, why should they care about you? You're nothing but a tool to them.

Another rising "fun" pass-time had been abducting monsters during a snow-storm.. and raping them. It was the perfect time to do so, nobody would see you abducting them, and almost everyone stayed inside when a storm happened, so when the victim screamed, who would hear it? 

Even though society has gone downhill, rape was still unacceptable and punished severely if the perpetrator was caught and had sufficient evidence linking them to the crime. But soon, less and less of these monsters were being caught as everybody just gave up hope. Nobody wanted to try anymore, what would they get in the end, after all?

But now.. this leads us to the skeleton hiding in their sentry station, a harsh flurry of wind and snow was passing through. He knew it was a bad time to be out, but was determined to finish their sentry duties. That's when he saw the figures approaching, two of them. 

"H-HELLO? WHO ARE YOU?" The figures stopped, heads rotating to look at each-other, a loud cackle emanated from them.

This frightened the poor skeleton, he ran, achieving long strides with the freakishly long legs, seeing his sentry station and leaping into it, curling himself into a ball on the cardboard floor, hoping they hadn't seen him come in here. He wasn't ready to die, he still had to be there for his brother.

Over the sound of the wind and snow hitting the ground, the footsteps cut through it like butter, penetrating his senses, his body flying into fight or flight mode. But what could he do? Could he even still have enough magic to conjure up an attack? Certainly not, at-least that's what he thought.

"NYEH?!" The skeleton shrieked, feeling cold hands wrap around his neck and yanking him out of the sentry station onto the cold snow.

The second monster body-slammed him to the ground, using they rope they had in their grip to wrap his arms to the side, as well as wrap his legs together tightly. The first one just stared on, a sickly-sweet smile on their face as they watched on, seemingly in amusement.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The skeleton exclaimed, thrashing for his life, almost knocking the guy on him off, until the figure standing to the standing kicked the side of his skull, stilling the movements.

"If you know what's best for you, we advise listening to everything we order you to do, if you don't want anyone you love getting hurt" The monster who kicked him spoke, voice deep but young.

The skeleton began to shake, not from the cold, but from the fear that gripped his weak orange soul. 

"I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, OKAY?! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!!" Shouted the skeleton, orange tears pricking in his vision.

"Heh.. idiot" Whispered the standing monster, so quiet and low that neither one heard him.

"Come on, we should get going before anyone sees than, come with us" The one on-top of Papyrus nodded, grabbing at the rope restrains and dragging him behind in the snow.

The skeleton lowered his head in shame, looking at the snow going past him and focusing on the sensations of snow passing by bone as he was forcefully dragged. The snowstorm began to subside the deeper they went into the forest, fear growing the deeper they went.

The area began to look unfamiliar, trees growing thicker and snow showing to be progressively more untouched. Raising his head, he craned his neck to look at his assailants, the one on top of him had large ears that stuck to the sides of his head, turning as if they were straining to hear something. Short orange covered fur enveloped the body, and a bushy tail which lay limp, was also dragged in the snow.

The one who spoke had the same ears, but the fur was thicker, more curly. The color was also a dirty stained white. Papyrus felt like it could be a bright pearly white if it got a proper wash.

Suddenly, the feeling of snow passing under or the side of him stopped, Papyrus was confused though, this area was unfamiliar, but it looked like every other area of the forest, just a bit more cluttered with trees.

"Alright, get up" The monster holding the rope commanded, yanking harshly on the rope for emphasis.

Papyrus yelped in pain, legs and form shaky as he managed to stand up fully (as much as he could, at-least). The two monsters looked stunned for a moment, but than proud?

"You're a big one, aren't you? Beats me why you don't fight back more harshly" The grin couldn't be any more frightening, fangs threatening to reveal themselves fully.

Looking to the ground in shame, Papyrus felt his face heat up, a pretty orange glow on ugly disfigured bone.

"Heheh, alright, let's get to business. Strip." The skeleton's face jerked up, the glow on his face only growing with the last word emitted.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" The voice came, soft but gravelly.

"You heard me, strip." The monster speaking seemed to be getting annoyed, tapping his foot impatiently on the snow.

"B-BUT I BARELY KNOW YOU! MAYBE IF WE COULD GET TO KNOW EACH-OTHER FIRST?" The smile on his face was hopeful, but also scared.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea, why don't we have a tea party too? No! Now, stop wasting our time and just strip, or do we have to forcefully rip them off of you?" Staring daggers at the taller skeleton as he spoke.

His bones ached at the feeling of clothes being ripped off of him. Shaky hands grabbed at his battle body, reluctantly and slowly pulling them off, as well as the black jumpsuit beneath.

The blush was impossibly bright, almost lighting up the area around them as he stood there. He clutched his arms together, trying to calm his shaky form. Why was he so scared?

"Good, you can actually listen to directions, and here I thought we would have to do everything for you" The monsters on him, he backed up instinctively only to hit his back on a tree almost immediately.

"PLEASE.. STOP..." The skeleton whimpered out, form almost impossibly shaky as his bones rattled.

The silent monster grabbed his ribs, yanking down sharply, forcing the skeleton to balance himself onto his knees. He yelped, tears now spilling over his cheeks at feeling his ribs shift.

He whimpered at the feeling of the monsters' hands on him, stroking the disfigured bone, touch eliciting sparks like electricity inside of the skeleton. It didn't take long before his magic began to grow in temperature, gathering into his being to form into something physical. The others noticed this as-well, feeling the bone rise in temperature the more they touched.

"Being dominated like this turning you on? Haha, and we thought you were the only good one left" Gripping the skeleton's chin, he forced him to look up. The other free hand going to his pants, slipping them off, revealing boxers underneath with a very apparent bulge in them.

Papyrus felt disgust in him, he tried to recoil back, but the grip on his chin was almost cast-iron. Feeling very uncomfortable in the situation, his blush only continued to grow in strength, as did his magic reacting.

"Like what you see, eh? Here, get a closer look" The hand on his chin went to the back of his skull, forcing his face into the stranger's crotch.

He tried to scoot away, but the legs on either side of his skull kept him still. He hated the smell of it, it was so strong and not at all pleasant, sweaty and strong, almost putrid. Than his hips began to move, humping the face of the one beneath him, moaning in satisfaction.

"Who knew that a face as ugly as your could feel so good?" He laughed, continuing to hump the skeleton beneath.

Papyrus by no means was proud of his appearance anymore, but he wasn't too hard to look at, right? He still got looked at with such interesting facial expressions! Surely their's something stuck in his teeth.

He tried to speak, but his mouth was quickly filled with sweaty tasting cloth, making him only further disgusted.

"You enjoying it so much that you want to suck me off already? Fine, but only because I want it bad too" The one above him almost purred out, stepping back, removing his boxers exposing his dick to the chilly Snowdin air.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Papyrus questioned, but his senses were telling him that this isn't good and to run.

"Oh? So maybe you do still have innocence, I guess we did catch a good one after all" He smirked, grip returning to his chin, positioning his cock so it pressed against the uneven teeth.

"Open." He commanded, pressing it further.

The pressure on his teeth started to ache, he opened his mouth reluctantly, the meaty organ filling his mouth. Magic reacting on instinct, it coated his mouth as to prevent injury to the second party.

"Oh, god.. I thought those books really were lying, but they were true, hey.. Jin, try and activate the other stuff too" He told the other, face showing pleasure.

The taste was strong, the smell only increasing the more he kept there, his eyes stung from the putrid taste and smell invading his senses. Warm and sweaty hands gripped the side of his skull, beginning to forcefully move the organ in him deeper into his mouth, than out.

The pace was rough and fast, Papyrus barely having any time to adjust as his face was forcibly fucked. Tears flowed freely down his face as his much was reacting still, condensing in his pelvic inlet.

The silent monster's, err.. Jin's stroking continued on the bone, moving down to where it shone brightly, stroking all along his pelvis as it heated up, shining bright the more it was stroked.

"Mmm.. god, I didn't expect your mouth to feel so fucking good" The monster moaned above him, the organ in his mouth throbbing more the longer it went on.

He felt a finger poke at the sensitive magic in his inlet, causing him to muffle a surprised moan against the cock in his mouth, the monster above him let out a loud moan, shooting his load into the skeleton's body.

His grip on the skull loosened, Papyrus fell over onto the body kneeling in-front of him, experimenting with the new magic. He wrapped an arm around the monster, trying to hold his balance as his already fuzzed over senses were getting washed over by pleasure and how uncomfortable he was.

"DON'T-DON'T TOUCH THAT, PLEASE.." The skeleton whimpered out, gripping the arm and trying to push it away, only to get a harsh slap in return.

"We can do whatever we want to do, bitch, you're nothing but a cock-sleeve now, got it?" The monster above him growled, limp dick already getting hard again at the sight of the almost crying skeleton.

A finger began to invade the newly conjured magic, wiggling around inside, eliciting pain filled moans from the skeleton.

"S-STOP! THAT HURTS, PLEASE!!" He cried out, trying to wiggle away, only to get punched in the jaw, flying back into the tree behind him, the pain growing in his lower abdomen as a second finger forced it's way through.

The monster that was standing kneeled in the snow, grabbing the leg on the side of him and stretching it out over his head, giving a better view at the exploited magic.

"Mmm.. I haven't seen a pussy this good in forever!" He growled, boner throbbing as a third finger forced it's way through.

Papyrus continued to scream in agony, the stinging pain flooding his mind, it hurt so much.. he didn't want this, why would anybody want this?

The silent monster shed themselves of their lower garments, raising the skeleton's hips onto his lap, scooting closer to the skeletal body.

The skeleton cocked his head to the silent monster, his features looked worn, old scars covered his face, fur had trouble growing where the scars laid.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He questioned, feeling something bigger poke at his entrance, panic began to rise.

"We're gonna have a real fun time with you.." The monster smiled, patting the silent monster on the back.

"Go." He ordered, the silent monster nodded, thrusting in harshly and unexpectedly, sending ripples of pain throughout the skeleton.

He screamed in agony, walls clamping almost painfully around the dick that penetrated him, trying in vein to get it out. Tears freely pooled down his face now, blush impossibly bright. He could feel the magic tearing, another substance leaking out of him, a darker orange than what he was used to.

"Tight little whore, I can't wait to pound into you, look so fucking delicious and tight, god.. so fucking hard right now" The monster spoke, hand beginning to stroke up and down his length.

The monster in him began to pound harder, his body slapping against the bones, causing more pain against his already aching body. He kept screaming, voice becoming even more broken than what it was before, before turning into small sobs and hiccups.

"PLEASE.. PLEASE..." Papyrus whimpered, hands gripping weakly at the snow.

That's when he felt something warm filling his magic, eliciting a moan from him, blush turning bright from the lewd noise.

"Whore.." The monster took the others place, not taking any time for the monster to take a break, slamming his hips against the magic, slick wet noise making their presence known.

All the noise the skeleton could make anymore were occasional whimpers and hiccuped sobs, energy already completely spent, his soul was barely glowing, almost looking dead in the rib-cage.

The second monster blew their load, further adding to the mess on the bones. Not so much getting a reaction from the skeleton, he grew frustrated.

"Already tired? God, I didn't think I'd need this so early, but it seems that I have no choice" He reached for his pants and pulled out a syringe with water green liquid inside.

Other hand slipped under the rib-cage, grabbing the soul and yanking it out of it's place, the skeleton screamed, feeling the lust and aggressiveness from the others' actions.

"Heh, so now you react? Well, it's too late for that, should've been a more interesting fuck" The syringe sunk into the soul, green liquid being injected in, contaminating the dulled orange color.

The reaction was almost instant, breathing from the skeleton grew, beginning to squirm against the tree, moaning and whining.

"WH-WHAT.. SO HOT..." Papyrus whined, hands clutching at the snow, orange blush regaining strength.

"This serum only works on omega's, so I wasn't sure it would work, but surprisingly it does. But of course you're an omega, only stupid omega's fall for something like this" He chuckled darkly, stepping back as the quiet monster took his place.

The thrusts were just as rough as before, but it quenched the every-growing fire igniting within the soul, helping it grow almost as brightly as it had before. The moans were loud and needy, skeletal hips thrusting back to meet them, mouth open, gasping and panting as moans flowed freely from him.

"AHH....! YES!! SO GOOD!! I-I NEED.. I WANT YOUR.. NYEH!!! HARDER!!!!" He moaned out, hands clutching at the legs that were approaching him on the side.

"Here, suck this, it'll make you feel extra good, you like dick don't you?" The smile grew, the skeleton gladly accepting the cock into his mouth, sucking greedily.

"Fuuuuck.. haven't felt like this in a long while.. god, you're so good..." The monster praised, stroking the moving head, panting and moaning the more the skeleton sucked on his dick.

The walls continued to clench around the invading cock, moving and wriggling around, massaging the organ nicely, getting noises out of the once quiet monster.

Greedily taking the two dicks into his body, he moved his hips and his gloved hand stroked the dick, eliciting loud moans from him.

The dick inside of him was abruptly yanked out, followed by a gurgled shout, and a 'thud' as something hit the forest floor. The one inside of his mouth quickly followed suite, a loud scream emitted, but than a "crack" filled the air, spraying blood onto the snow-covered forest floor, dying it a deep red.

"shitshitshit- are you okay bro? fuck, i was too late" A familiar voice rang in his head, his skull lifted to the figure above him, the unmistakable red glow of an eye looking back at him, it was smaller than normal, and red tears flowed down his cheekbones. The knee bone in his left hand was splattered with fresh blood.

Sans' jumped back, figure shaking at the state of his brother, the smell coming off of him in waves hit him unexpectedly. The magic started condensing in him, glowing a deep red, flooding onto the cheekbones.

"b-bro how are you.. you're in.." Sans stuttered out, looking at his brother in disbelief, the signs that his brother had gone into heat obvious as the smell continued to penetrate his sense of smell.

"S-SANNSSS... IT BURNS, PLEASE.. I WANT TO BE FILLED AGAIN..." Papyrus spoke, hands going down to the magic, playing with it, moaning and presenting himself to the other monster.

"n-no bro, this isn't- this isn't right, you're not thinking clearly, c'mon, i'll walk ya home" He stretched out his right hand to his brother, trying his best to give a promising smile.

Papyrus reached out, gripping the hand, but yanked it back, Sans flinging towards him, landing into the other form.

"wh- paps?!" Sans choked out, self restraint quickly declining feeling the overly-warm bones against him, holding back a growl as the instinctual urge to  _breed_ flooded his mind.

"I-I NEED YOU.. PLEASE..." Papyrus whimpered, wrapping his legs around the others, bringing their pelvises flush together.

"paps.." Sans moaned out, restricting the urge to hump at the soft magic against his own one that was forming.

Placing his brother on the snow, Papyrus loomed over him, gaze filled with only lust, hand trailing down his body to the shorts, tugging them down to his knees.

The red blush grew as he saw the already formed red cock spring free, leaking pre down it's length, eyeing it hungrily, Papyrus sank his hips, the red dick slowly disappearing until it was fully inside.

"ahhh.. paps, wait-" The sentence was cut off as his dick sunk into the warm magic, a loud mix between a moan and a growl tore it's way through, Papyrus moaned as he rose, and than sank back down, the pace growing faster.

Papyrus grabbed Sans' hands, interlacing the fingers as he rode his brother, moaning his name, the pace growing faster the longer they fucked.

Self-restraint completely gone, Sans launched up at his brother, knocking his back against the tree again, licking at the brittle neck and biting into it, leaving a deep mark into the scarred and dirty bone. Hips starting to quicken and slam into the magic, wet sounds were loud but drowned out with loud moans from the two parties, especially Papyrus.

"NYEHH! SAAANS!!! S-SO GOOOD...!" Papyrus moaned, moving his hips along with the thrusts, craving the friction deeply.

"i've always wanted to do this to ya pap, and you doing this to me so suddenly, i didn't know what to do... but now i know exactly how to treat you, i love you dearly brother, i want to be your soul-mate" Sans cooed into the neck, biting back down after he said what he wanted.

"M-ME TOO BROTHER!! PLEASE!! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR MAGIC!! I WANT TO HARBOR YOUR CHILDREN- NYEHHH!!!" Papyrus moaned loudly, walls clenching and un-clenching wildly as warm magic drenched the red dick, causing a growl to ripple through the frame, an extra harsh thrust earning the knot it's rightful place.

Filling the magic with his own, the innards started to glow a red, the orange magic now covering his abdomen, red misty cloud laying in the middle. 

They both panted, on the verge of fainting as they laid together.

For the first time, their souls glowed brightly, as brightly as they were supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if the "ending" seemed rushed and sloppy, i honestly got tired of writing this thing, i did enjoy it though.. i guess two days of writing stuff like this got to much for me??
> 
> or i could just be lazy, lmao


End file.
